


Daddy's Paci

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Job, Diapers, Embarrassment, M/M, pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bro embarrasses Dave before making him suck his cock.
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dave Strider
Kudos: 25





	Daddy's Paci

Bro looked at Dave watching him type something to his friends. Bro was standing in the doorway of his room. He smirked softly, "Do they know you piss in diapers?" He asked.  
Dave blushed at Bros question, and squirmed in his seat. At nearly 13 years old, he should be using a toilet, but Bro kept the bathroom locked tight. "Bro-"  
"What about when you go over to spend the night, do you wet John's bed?" He grinned more, teasing Dave more.  
"N-No I don't."  
"You still piss your bed though."  
Dave turned around to face Bro, his cheeks red.  
"Its cute, lil man. You'll always be my baby boy. Your getting so worked up over this, do you need your special paci?"  
Dave squeaked again, "-Daddy"  
"Come'n forget your friends for a while." He said moving to sit on Dave's bed and pulling his cock out.  
Dave got up and moved to kneel in front of Bro, wrapping his hands around his cock. "Daddy's paci tastes the best."  
"I know it does, now come'n." He placed a hand on Dave's head. Dave blushed and wrapped his lips around his cock, starting to suck on the head.  
"Mm yeah, like that" Bro praised.  
Dave slowly took more of Bros cock into his mouth, bobbing his head over his cock.  
Bro moaned, watching Dave use his tongue and suck against him.  
"Nnh I'm gettin' close, lil man, gonna give you your favorite treat."  
Dave moaned against his cock, and swallowed more.  
Bro grabbed the back of his head and forced his cock down his throat before cumming with a loud moan.  
Dave gagged against Bros cock and tried to swallow his cum.  
Bro pulled him back when he finished. Smirking down at the teary eyed look on Dave's face. "Good, now piss yourself, soil those diapers for me."  
Dave blushed, "Yes daddy-" before squirming and forcing himself to piss his fresh diapers, soaking them easily with a moan.  
"Clean up and go back to talking to your friends lil man." And with that bro was up fixing his pants and out the door.


End file.
